Organization XIII Oddity (Completed)
by Anonymous-Shade
Summary: Everyone in the Organization has been acting strangely today. This story is told from the perspective of Zexion. There is only one thing he knows for sure, he has to find out what the heck is going on. Zex/Lar romance inside. Rated M for the Lemon.
1. What is the Matter With Everyone?

**Hey, KH fans out there. . . This is my first Fanfiction, and I know the characters are OOC. I have my agenda for it, but if I told you why that would give away my purpose.**

I call it as I see it, and I saw it in the castle that never was. Everyone was behaving oddly, the castle was in utter chaos. Xemnas was crying in a corner with Saix attempting to soothe his nerves. Xigbar was taunting a rather confused Axel, and Roxas was screaming at Larxene for suntan lotion. "I don't have any fuckin' suntan lotion! Leave me alone you brat!" Roxas pulled out his keyblade and challenged Larxene "you hid my suntan lotion and I want it now! If you don't give it back I'll take it by force!" She cackled at him and accepted his challenge. "Fine you can try to beat me, but you'll regret it." The two of them stomped through a portal to an unknown battleground.

"Come on this is so much fun! Just try it Vexen!" I said pushing Vexen over a patch of his own ice. Vexen's face was frozen with what looked like fear, as he skated over the puddle. When he reached the other side his face carried a look of joy. Vexen now had to sit down, and contemplate this new data. "Buzz-kill!" I said to Vexen stomping out of the room, "I'll find someone else to play with!" I pouted as I made my way to Demyx's room.

On the way I saw Luxord and Marluxia. They were having a rather heated debate about Number Ten's cards. The two of them began to fighting the hallway, the graceful assassin. As his name implied was quick on his feet. He beat Luxord rather efficiently, and told him to find his own cards. . . Or else. Luxord quickly fled the scene I had slipped by unnoticed while they were busy fighting. I continued on my way to Demyx's room.

I found Demyx crying over the charred remains of his Sitar. "What happened to your Sitar?" I though uninterested queried. Demyx between tears happened to choke out that Axel had been the one to do this. "He came in and just burnt it for no reason?" I asked fully surprised by Axel's actions. Demyx unable to speak simply nodded. "Something strange is going on here you and Axel are usually close fr. . . What was I saying?" Demyx shrugged at my question tears no longer were streaking down his face. Demyx looked down and saw his burned Sitar. "What did you do to my Sitar Zexion?" Demyx began crying again. "But I didn't do this Demyx. I don't even know any fire spells!" Demyx pushed me out of his room and slammed the door. "Leave me alone!" Demyx screeched when I tried to open the door again.

Xaldin watched from the hallway as I walked his way. "Xaldin, do you know anything about what's going on?" Xaldin simply stared at me unresponsive. "Are you just going to stare at me all day or answer me you lummox!" I yelled. Xaldin's face squeezed up like he had eaten a lemon. He turned around and walked away slowly. He did his best to push back his tears. "C'mon Xaldin," He spoke to himself, "You're stronger than this." He ran back at me, sadness now fully transformed to anger. "How dare you, you emo midget wimp!" Xaldin yelled. "Whatever you say Xaldin, I can't deal with this shit now." I said opening a portal to the meeting room. I sat in my chair and waited, and waited. Finally I decided that nobody was going to show up to the "mandatory" meeting Xemnas had just called this morning. "Why would Xemnas not show up to a meeting that he had called just this morning? More importantly I've been everywhere, and have yet to see Lexaeus. Where is he?"

**That's it for chapter one more is to come, and I know you're confused. It will start making sense soon.  
><strong>


	2. The Superior's interrogation

I looked down at the entrance to the meeting room, and around at the empty chairs. Xemnas had called this meeting why was he not here? I decided to get to the bottom of this. Everyone was acting strange today, except Larxene so far, and I could not find Lexaeus anywhere. If anyone would know something about what's going on the superior should . . . Right? I opened a portal to the grey area it was now empty, except for Larxene. She was cowering in a corner, and begging over and over not to fight Roxas again. "Seriously! What the fuck is going on with everyone?" I said when I noticed Larxene's current state. I began searching the castle for Xemnas.

I found him, and I wish I hadn't. Saix took his attempts to cheer up the superior way too far. I will now be forever scarred. Maybe I should start wearing a blindfold like Riku does? He's gotta have a reason for it you know. Xemnas came out wearing his cloak, and it was open. "Will you please close that superior?" I asked of him. He complied and asked me what I wanted. "You didn't show up to a meeting that you called to order this morning." I said bluntly. "You're mistaken Number Six. I did not call a meeting." He said turning around to go back into the room.

"Superior what happened to Number Five? I haven't seen him all day?" Xemnas choked in some air, as he made an attempt to block out more tears. Saix stomped over. "Did you have to remind him? I just got him calm." He shouted at me. "Well excu-u-u-use me princess!" I shouted back. Xemnas slapped Saix for shouting at me. "He has the right to know like everyone else." Xemnas corrected him. Saix stepped back and let the superior speak.

"Lexaeus is dead, and I don't know how." Xemnas looked as if a weight was released from his chest. My eyes widened in shock, as the news hit me. "What happened to him?" I asked my superior. "All of the others think I did it, but what motive would I have? He was the strongest of us all." Xemnas recounted his interrogation as follows:

_All of the other Members were gathered around me, except Saix who was not in the room at the time. They all argued back and forth until Vexen stepped forward to speak for them all. "Superior none of us can sense Lexaeus. He is no longer with us. Do you know where he went?" Vexen asked me, and when I couldn't reply. All of them began shouting over one another and accusing me of murder. I challenged them to think of a motive I would have and the argument became intensified. Not one single member could think of a logical motive. I asked them about evidence, and then I remembered that nobodies don't leave a body. Or blood, or fingerprints or any kind of distinguishing mark for that matter, we literally do not exist, but yet we do. Before I knew what was happening I just broke into tears. _

So someone has killed Lexaeus, and none of us knows who did it? I was beginning to think that everyone's behavior was a piece of the puzzle. Who could alter the behavior of others? I began to suspect a few of the other members. They might not be able to control the actions of the others, but they could feign ignorance. That was a good enough excuse to go digging through the events of today in the others memories. However, before I begin a light investigation I must go get solid evidence.

There was a break-in at the castle a week ago, but I was the only one off-mission at the time. So I fixed the damage set everything back up, and I secretly installed a small security camera system. Even the superior did not know about the break-in . . . enough had come out of my paycheck to fix the damage. I watched the security footage in the three rooms I had installed.

The first was the grey area, and I saw that Xemnas had been telling the truth. The second camera was installed in the meeting room. I had my evidence to prove that Xemnas had called a meeting that day, and that everyone had missed it. The third room had nothing of any importance to the current conundrum. Besides, what evidence would come from a floor mounted camera? I decided to bring the tapes with me. A safeguard against would be vandals. I brought the tapes to my room and hid the first two in an old shoe box under my bed. I would watch the third tape later, alone; I hid it at the bottom of my sock drawer.

My next stop is Number XIII, Roxas. He seems to be acting the most unlike himself compared to the other members. I have a full list why he is suspicious:

He challenged Larxene

He actually won

He made her cower in a corner

Even though he never had any . . . he suddenly seems to suffer from an addiction to suntan lotion.

I knew to look for him off world, and so I opened a portal to the destiny islands. I found him sun bathing, with a bottle of suntan lotion clutched next to him. He was wearing a pair of cheap-ass sunglasses, and a pair of trunks. I sat on the beach next to him, and I looked out at the waves. They seemed to pull away the stress I was in.


	3. Vexen Beside Himself

Roxas barely even acknowledged me as I sat beside him. He gave a dissatisfied grunt as I began to prod him for answers. "Do you know that Number Five is dead?" I asked.

Roxas simply shrugged out his answer "Was a prick anyway. . . What do I care? Just go away and let me sunbathe in peace."

His answer was shocking on several planes. Roxas is not usually so outspoken, particularly when speaking of his superiors. It now seems that he has an obsession with tanning himself. "If you didn't care about him why did you show up at the interrogation of the superior? Also why do you want to sunbathe so badly Roxas? It seems to be all you think about lately."

"If you must know," He snorted out sounding rather snobbish, "I want to look sexy for Namine. She said that without a proper tan, I'm completely undesirable. As for The Superior's interrogation, it was fun to watch him squirm. Now go away or I'll do to you what I did to Larxene."

He finished on a threat. How adorable he has become, and in case you couldn't tell, I roll my eyes at this. Namine, I wonder what she's up to? Does she have a part in this? It would explain the gap in Xemnas' memory. If she is involved, is she merely a pawn of another member covering their tracks, or is she the mastermind? Just in case, I need to start confusing her at her own game. After all I am a master of illusions. I think it's time for me to have a word with the little memory witch.

I opened a portal to her room, but when I got there she was missing. I decided to search for her, and I found her in Vexen's laboratory. She was watching him toy with dangerous chemicals like a predator with its prey. I knew the look in his eye; Vexen was going to do something **EXTREMELY** dangerous! I grabbed Namine and rushed out of Vexen's lab. I got us to a safe enough distance, and then an explosion rendered itself from what's left of Vexen's trashed room of scientific research.

I walked into the epicenter of the explosion and I found Vexen attempting to pick himself off of the floor, literally, Vexen had somehow cloned himself. Four Vexen's were in the room, one on the floor, Vexen two was picking up Vexen one, three was in a corner contemplating what had caused the event. I found the final Vexen sitting underneath his desk with headphones in his ears. He was looking like this month's cover boy for "Teen Angst", and I took one of the ear buds to listen. He was listening to "Science" by System of a Down, no wonder he was acting like that.

I gathered the four of them up, and it seems each of the clones had a personality trait of the original. I could not tell them apart, which is complicated. With some difficulty I got the four of them to put their heads together, which after a quick potion, was followed by the rest of them. Vexen clucked a sigh of relief as I promised not to tell anyone about this particular failure. I have just broken that promise, but I trust you will be kind enough not to mention it to him.

"Vexen What do you know about Lexaeus' death?" I asked him. Since he looked clearly shocked I told him about Xemnas' earlier interrogation.

"The superior has clearly lost his mind, and If you are willing to listen to his story. Then you are just as insane." Vexen stated this without a second thought. I know he holds high regards for the superior and would never speak ill of him. More proof that things are extremely fishy here.

"Since you don't believe me I will simply have to show you. Come with me." I instructed Vexen. As I left I looked for Namine and she was nowhere to be seen. I was wary of Namine following. I decided to create an illusion of Vexen and myself going to the meeting room. Meanwhile we continued on to my real destination.

"Where are we going number six, I want to know now!" Vexen demanded.

"You will find out soon enough, but I need secrecy. Number V is dead, and I need to find out who killed him. Everyone is acting strangely and I suspect Namine is toying with their memories. Either she is an unwilling participant, or she is behind it all." This was my reply to him. He of course did not believe me, but it mattered little since we were in my room.

I got the tapes from under my bed, and I played the one marked "Grey Area". Vexen observed as the tape ran through. When the tape ended he could no longer hold back his shock. "It is apparent that Namine has tinkered with my memory. If she has tinkered with mine, then she has certainly tinkered with the memories of the others as well. The only thing is to find out who has not had their memories changed."

"I think you and I are the only ones that are aware of the pieces of the puzzle. I need you to act like you don't know anything, especially if Namine comes asking questions. I don't want us all to lose every ounce of our memories." Vexen nodded in agreement, and returned to his laboratory without a word.

I checked in on my illusion, by now they have gotten to the meeting room. I had the fakes take the long route. I was watching the illusion, and I couldn't see any one following the illusion. I simply cancelled it, and if my theory was correct, I would have to visit all of the members. I guess I'll go check up on Axel.

I walked to Axel's room, where I found him without his Chakrams that always seemed to dance by his side. "Axel, where are your Chakrams? I almost never see you without them. "

"I can't find them . . . I've looked everywhere. Gotta keep my head up . . . got it memorized?" He gave his trademark catchphrase along with the finger pointed at his brain. He was attempting to hide his worry, but he could not fool me, the master of illusion.

"If you haven't found them then you haven't looked everywhere Axel. I think I know where to find them. Follow me." I instructed The Flurry of Dancing Flames, and he obeyed. I opened a portal to Namine's room. "Try summoning them here." Axel complied, and they materialized in his hands.

"How did you know they were here Zexy?" Axel asked.

"I think Namine took them." I stated it plain and simple.

Axel wagged his finger, and said "Blaming little Namine for stealing my Chakrams, TCH TCH TCH Shame on you Zexy."

"I'm Serious Axel! Haven't you noticed that everyone is acting weird? Xemnas called a meeting that he himself, or anyone else in the organization for that metter, did not attend. Lexaeus is dead, and everyone blamed the superior, except Saix, who was . . . **extremely** hospitable to him. Roxas defeated Larxene in a battle, and had her scared stiff curled in a corner under a desk. Your Chakrams went missing, and where did they turn up. . .here. I'm thinking Namine knows a lot more than anyone else. If you don't believe me I have proof. And by the way Axel, don't call me Zexy, its quite annoying." I stated my argument, and Axel's suspicions of me stealing his Chakrams were still present, but he was curious. He walked with me to my room, I looked over my shoulder. I was sure we were being followed, but no one was there, no matter how many times I looked. I guess was just being paranoid.

I showed Axel both of the tapes. He did not remember being in the interrogation of the superior, but the scene from the grey area where Xigbar was poking fun at Axel, and he was just taking it, he remembers. "I asked him where my chakrams were. He was like 'I just don't know. Don't act like I care about that though. As if. Go find them on your own fire boy, tata.' And he disappeared. I just wanted to punch him. Security camera footage doesn't lie though. Got it memorized. If the tape says I did it, then I did it."

Axel took this in stride, and I'm not surprised in the least. This seems to be how he deals with everything. "You need to keep this quiet, and don't tell Namine."

"Don't tell Namine what?" A voice made itself evident, and I looked in the direction to find its proper owner. There stood Luxord, and he was propped up against the wall. "I heard your story back in Namine's room, and I followed you here. The deck is shuffled, and the cards, all dealt out. What's left is to see that they tilt in your favor. I'll keep things quiet."

"We were never here. . . Got it memorized." Axel spurted his typical quip, which by now has surely lost its charm, at least in my book. He has used this term as long as I've known him, and the first time I heard him use it, I praised his wit. But now I consider it a character flaw of his. Not to arouse suspicion, and prevent others from following. I decided to use portals to get around the castle. Besides, I needed to give my feet a break. I closed my door and locked it. I laid back on my bed, and I fell asleep.

I awoke with a start. Someone had gotten into my room, but the door was still locked. I sat up, and looked around. There she was, and I called her out of her hiding place. "Come on out. . . Larxene."

**I bet you weren't expecting that huh? LarLar's in Zexy's room. What is she doing in there? Is she looking for someone, or searching through his things? If she is looking through his things will she found the tape in his drawer? (I hope not, because Zexion would die, and I don't want to do that to him.) Who's behind all this anyway? Will I ever stop asking questions? Please wait patiently for Chapter four of Organization XIII Oddity. **


	4. Ballad of the Melodious Nocturne

**This chapter features an old song. . . I know a lot of people might hate me for using it, but it seemed appropriate for the scene. The song is "Mr. Bluesky" by Electric Light Orchestra, or ELO for short. Please don't hate me for using this song! **

She stepped out from her hiding place, and tried to gain control of the situation. Whatever was going on was affecting her innate ability to instill fear in others. "I came here because you're the only one with his brain left intact. Everyone else is either crying like a baby, or. . . or. . . " She started to cry. I hate to see a woman cry, even if she is a cold hearted bitch.

"It's okay Larxene. When this is all over you can spar with him again, and you'll whip his arrogant little tail. I promise." Her right "antennae" had fallen in my face. I pushed back the hair that had pulled away from her head, giving into the tight grip of gravity. She brought me close and hugged me. I could sense the spots of warmth on my face as I blushed. I gave in to the embrace holding her closer as I waited for the tears to disappear.

"Thanks." She said walking away; before she left she turned and left me with the following jab/compliment. "You're cute for an oompa-loompa." She stepped backwards through the portal blowing me a kiss. I then remembered the tape in my top drawer. I took it out, and smashed it to pieces. If she ever found that tape I was dead. I walked through a portal of my own, moving to unhook the third camera that gave me a peep show of her shower. I unhooked it, and put it aside. I might set it up in another room after all.

Morning peeked over the horizon in the world that never was as I left the new security office. I then opened a portal, moving myself to LarLar's bathroom. Removing the small camera from her floor was an easy task. I got out just as I heard her door open, the portal closed behind me when I reached my destination. This will make it easier to figure out who pulls the strings of the little memory thief, when I can get it on tape. I placed the camera on the roof just above her drawing table, and it perfectly centered in her room. I could catch anything that happens.

I returned to the camera room, and I hooked up my third camera. I rewound the tape in the recorder for the third hookup. No need to destroy another tape after all. I watched carefully as the tape rewound in case someone walked into her room. The tape clicked in the player signaling me it was done. I pressed record, and walked out placing a spell to lock the door. It clicked shut, and this would prevent anyone from getting in. . . on foot.

I then began to look for other members, but to no avail. Were they all hiding, or was there something sinister afoot? It was then that I remembered that today was the anniversary of the formation of our organization. They will all be in Radiant Garden . . . some reminiscing, others wishing they could. I thought about the old days. Ansem The Wise had raised my other considering he was an orphan. I had always thought that betraying our old sensei was wrong. Our curiosity had taken over all else however, and the superior locked him away in the realm of darkness.

These memories had held no joy for me, and I had no desire to go there. However, this situation was taxing, and I decided to go anyway. I opened a portal to the basement of the castle where we all conducted our forbidden experiments. There were the rest of the members, and it was a scene of utter chaos. When I entered the room all grew quiet for a mere second, then everything went back to hell in a hand basket.

I could see Demyx was still completely lost because of his sitar. It had broken him up really badly, but I knew the remedy. I went back to his room, and I opened my lexicon. I found a spell of renewal I crossed my fingers, and prayed it would work. I went back to the basement, and held the blue stringed wonder behind my back. "Good as new Demyx!" I said as I withdrew it from behind my back.

He could not hold back his amazement as he gently removed his weapon, and proudest possession, from my hands. He merrily plucked at the strings, and tuned it to play a song. "You got any requests?" Demyx proudly queried me, but did not wait for me to respond. He instead began playing one of his favorites. I recognized the tune as he plucked at the silvery threads, Electric Light Orchestra's "Mr. Bluesky". I'm not particularly fond of the song, but he has to be true to himself. The words rang in my head, as Demyx's gentle, yet firm, voice filled the room, and calmed all within.

_The sun is shinin' in the sky_

_There ain't a cloud in sight_

_It's stopped rainin' everybody's out to play_

_And don't ya know it's a beautiful new day _

_(Hey-ay-ay)_

_Running down the avenue see how the sun shines brightly _

_In the city, on the streets where once was pity_

_Mr. Bluesky you've given me today _

_(Hey-ay-ay)_

_Mr. Bluesky, please tell us why _

_You had to hide away for so long_

_(So long)_

_Where did we go wrong?_

_Mr. Bluesky, please tell us why _

_You had to hide away for so long_

_(So long)_

_Where did we go wrong?_

I looked around as Demyx did the solo, and the other members had given up on their petty arguments. They were now watching the melodious nocturne, as he played the ditty.

_Hey you with the pretty face_

_Welcome to the human race_

_It's amazin' _(Authors Note: not sure if this is the true lyric for this part over there- )

_Mr. Bluesky's up there waiting_

_And today, is the day we've waited for _

_(Or-or-or)_

_Mr. Bluesky, please tell us why _

_You had to hide away for so long_

_(So long)_

_Where did we go wrong?_

_Hey there Mr. Blue_

_Were so pleased to be with you_

_Look around see what you do_

_Everybody smiles at you_

_Hey there Mr. Blue_

_Were so pleased to be with you_

_Look around see what you do_

_Everybody smiles at you_

_Mr. Bluesky_

_Mr. Bluesky_

_Mr. Bluesky (eye)_

_Mr. Blue you didn't write_

_But pretty soon comes Mr. Night_

_Now his hand is on your shoulder_

_Nevermind, I'll remember you this_

_I'll remember you this way_

_Mr. Bluesky, please tell us why _

_You had to hide away for so long_

_(So long)_

_Where did we go wrong?_

_Hey there Mr. Bluesky_

_Were so pleased to be with you_

_Look around see what you do_

_Everybody smiles at you_

_Mr. Bluesky_

As Demyx finished the other members turned to one another, and began to apologize for their actions. Demyx smiled, and took this reaction to be an extreme success. "I only played that song because this is my Mr. Bluesky!" He held his sitar above his head proudly. "But if everyone else sees that song as a way to break from the insanity. . . Then it makes me that much happier!" He said as he began strumming another song.

"Wait Demyx, what do remember about yesterday?" I asked him solemnly. He was taken aback by my tone, because of all the other members I was the only one to carry a somber, and stoic mode. Hey, don't knock it, it's only my nature after all.

"I know that you brought me my sitar! I couldn't find it at all today. In fact it's all that I've done." He replied.

I figured I should lay low for now. "I was just curious that's all Demyx." He saw right through my act, he was the only one that could. He could read me like an open book, and he opened a portal to his room. This would be my second visit to his room recenty. This one would turn out to be slightly better, however.

"Lexaeus is dead." I was beginning to grow weary of spouting the same thing over, and over.

"I noticed he was missing, but how do you know?" Demyx's young inquisitive mind posed his wondering.

"It's a long ass story, Number IX, but I can prove that you knew about The Silent Hero's demise." I repeated the same process that I had used on the superior, Vexen, and Axel. I had not done this with Luxord, but he had over heard my meeting with Axel. Demyx walked out of the room making the same promise as the others. They all made a promise to keep the truth from the memory thief.

I knew that I had a long way to go to inform the rest of the members, but I could not rest! Who knows how many steps ahead she is. What if I had mistakenly allowed myself to tell the possible mastermind I knew the truth? I weighed the possibilities, and I began seeing sides of the other members I never thought possible. I locked away these suspicions, but decided to become more wary of my surroundings.

I knew I had to speak with our rose colored friend next, he eyed me suspiciously as I walked over to him. True to his flamboyant nature he tossed aside the long strands of his disobedient flamingo mane. I began to strike up a minor conversation about his fight with Luxord. The graceful assassin dismissed it, and began talking about his new flower garden.

"it's important number XI! " I insistently exclaimed. He knew I was serious because I almost never address the other members by their number. I always call them by their names, it's the ones thing that makes me feel more human. As of late I have a habit of addressing the other members in this distressing, and yet serious manner.

**I know you all probably hate me for the song in this chapter, but I'll make it up to you with a song of your choice in a future chapter, if you were offended (Only ****IF**** you were offended). However, that's it for chapter four. It seems longer than the others, but I have the lyrics to an entire song in here. . . so in truth. . . It's exactly the same. Chapter five is coming soon I promise, I'm just having a little difficulty trying to juggle all of the fics I've been reading, as well as the two that I'm currently writing. Anyway until next chapter *salutes readers* I appreciate your reviews, I hope that they will keep coming! :D **


	5. The Calm Before the Storm

"Zexion what's the problem? Can't you deal with it on your own?" Marluxia asked me rather nonchalantly. He looked at his fingernails examining them with a fully open hand. He then pulled out a file and began trimming them.

"Lexaeus is dead." I stated rather forwardly.

"I know that Zexion. Who do you think set up the interrogation of the superior." He seemed proud of himself, but then again, when doesn't he sound like that? "After all if a leader is unaware of his minion's whereabouts he is unfit for the position." This last sentence worried me so I decided to end the conversation.

"Ok Marluxia. Go back to your eternal bout of femininity vs. masculinity." I slated the comment to strike below the belt, but Marluxia was too wrapped up in himself to notice. He pushed the hair back out of his face, and muffled a silent "humph". In frustration at the impudence of his rose waterfall.

I walked away as if I had not even spoken to him. I ran into Xigbar, quite literally, and he seemed to have something on his mind. "Where's the boss man?" He asked me plainly.

"Last time I saw him he was with Saix, and. . . You know what never mind. You may just find out on your own. To be blunt Xigbar," I said shaking my head "I just don't know".

"Thanks for all of your help. . . NOT!" The free shooter said opening a portal to the castle.

I made a mental note of the members I had told about the lapses in our memories. I had at this point told The Superior, Vexen, Axel, Luxord, and lastly Demyx. I'm sure Number VII is well aware of the situation, because of our leader and his . . . closeness to Saix. I had not told Marluxia or Roxas about the memory lapses, since they didn't seem to have any. Another thing is that I suspect these two know more than they are letting on.

There are two members left here to talk to about the lapses in memory, Xaldin and Larxene, I was still sore about Xaldin's quip earlier. I figured that if he can talk shit, then he can wait. Larxene on the other hand, had also attributed a small jab about my height. I was perfectly normal size for my age; after all I am the youngest member.

I juggled between the two options, and at this point considered Larxene to be the lesser of two evils. I made a beeline for her. She turned her head while pretending not to notice me, and I walked up behind her. I started to speak, but she interrupted me before I could even say a word.

"Just because we had a nice moment doesn't mean that I'm interested." Larxene blurted out this unusual statement.

"I was going to tell you about Lexaeus's death, not whatever it is you're talking about." I clarified, and when she turned her head, I could find traces of embarrassment. I now knew I had brought Larxene's wrath down on me.

"Is that all you wanted to talk to me about!" She yelled in my face, I could smell chocolate on her breath as her screams did little to place fear in my nonexistent heart. I had to think of something quick before she got violent.

"No, that's not all that I wanted to talk about. I just didn't want to make a scene, or raise suspicion LarLar." I whispered into her ear, and paused for effect, "like you're doing right now." I made the final statement with a sweeping motion of my hand and head. The term of endearment made her face flush.

Understanding filled her mind and she bowed her head in shame. She then coyly played along making further pretense of anger. She opened a portal and shoved me through. "Now I'm going to teach you a lesson about respecting a lady." She yelled before coming through herself.

The other members in the basement of the castle in Radiant garden simply shrugged, and continued their conversations. Larxene pushed me onto her bed, and sat down next to me. She looked into my eyes, and sighed lightly. "I know you want to talk about Lexaeus; I don't know what that loser's death has to do with us, but go ahead." What does she mean us? I figured it would be best to get back on that later.

"He was killed yesterday morning, and many of the other members have been experiencing . . . empty places in their memory. I suspect one of the other members has forced Namine to erase their memories, but it is also within the realm of possibilities that Namine is the mastermind."

She snickered, "That girl doesn't have a mean bone in her body. Sorry to burst your bubble, but someone is pulling her strings. How many have you told about this?

"Pretty much everyone except Xigbar, Xaldin, Saix, Marluxia, and Roxas" I proclaimed.

She counted off with her fingers, and concluded. "Saix knows for sure since you told his lover. Xigbar and Xaldin I wouldn't suspect of anything. But those last two I don't trust in this particular moment. I suggest you try passing this information onto the Superior. Marluxia is trying to start a mutiny."

My eyes widened "Traitors within our ranks! How do you know LarLar?" I asked.

"He invited me in, but I declined. He said I was welcome to change my mind at any time." She cackled to herself. "Marluxia would make a shitty leader!" I suddenly became aware of the joke that she had just let me in on. We sat chuckling to ourselves for a minute.

"Have you seen Namine at any point recently?" I asked her sincerely.

"Only for a second I bumped into her on my way to the Meeting Xemnas called last night, and she spilled paint all over my cloak." So far she was the first to not have her memory tampered with, but that didn't mean she wasn't missing memories. "About the other topic." She said brushing my trademark bangs to the side. "I want to know two things. First why do you cover your eye with your hair?" She moved in closer and whispered the last part in my ear. "Do you want me?" not waiting for an answer she nibbled my earlobe, and licked it.

I leaned back, and she read my mind. "I'm moving too fast for you aren't I?." She leaned back, and she looked disappointed.

"Larxene," I said pushing aside the heat rising in me. _Go down. . . For the love of god please go down! _I begged of my lower region, and then asked "Do you know what my favorite thing to do was when I was a kid?" I waited for a response of some kind but she simply eyed me curiously. "I loved to sit in a thunderstorm, even though I was told it was dangerous. It just made me feel comfortable, and you kind of make me feel the same way."

"Then why did you back off?" I could see her aggravation taking form in little bolts of lightning that were no doubt intended for making roast rump out of me.

"I'm not ready for that level of intimacy yet. I know you probably won't be able to wait for me, and I'm okay with that. I just want you to know that you'll always be important to me." My words eased the storm quickly forming within Larxene.

A light slime played across her face, and she said "I can wait for you. Just because I'm a bitch doesn't mean that I'm impatient." Her words put ease to my mind

"I need to show you something, follow me." I opened a portal to my room and pulled out the tapes. I played them for her, and she yawned the whole time.

"I saw all of this already why make me watch it again?" She tossed out her question between fits of yawning.

"These are the events that the others have forgotten Larxene." I said. "You obviously don't have any gaps. That means whoever is pulling the strings doesn't consider you a threat."

"Me! Not a threat, whoever is pulling the strings is an idiot." She huffed out her aggravation.

The other possibility was that she was the mastermind. I couldn't tell her this suspicion for several reasons. My main concern was being fried to a crisp. I scratched the back of my head as I thought for a second, and said "It could be that whoever is behind this may not have changed your memory because you don't have any evidence against their case."

She pulled me close to her, and I held the embrace. "Let's go back to the 'party' Zexy." She said letting go. I didn't mind it as much when Larxene said it, but I guess that's because I'm interested in her. I followed her through the portal she had made.

All of my fellow members eyed me suspiciously. The two of us had been gone a long time, and my hair was in a different position. I knew full well what all of them were thinking, but what do I care?

**OK guys, I kind of pulled this Zexene romance out of my random plot devices pocket. I swear that when I started this I had not planned for it, but now that it's here I guess I'll go with it. other than that this story will continue as planned. So says Shade!**


	6. Lining up the Pieces

Larxene walked her way, and I walked mine. I received a few cold stares from the members Larxene has turned down in the past. "Did you enjoy yourself?" Vexen's wheezy voice caught my attention. "Where have you been number six?" I knew what he was insinuating, and it did not faze me.

"I've been trying a little thing called an investigation have you ever heard of it?" I played back, with an uncharacteristic quip of sarcasm. I guess Larxene was starting to rub off on me. I remained for the rest of what should have been a party. I returned to the castle, and began to ponder over the events of the past few hours. Of all the possible scenarios I could articulate, Larxene's idea seemed to be the best.

I groaned apathetically, as I began to ponder why I would take Larxene's advice after all. After thinking it over thoroughly, I came to believe that she was insightful. When she wasn't cackling like a witch, or threatening to bash people into the ground. She had more to her than her rough exterior, and I had somehow brought it out in her. I would need help anyway, so I proceeded with her advice.

I knocked on Saix's door, hoping not to disturb anything. He came to the door in his cloak, so they were done. I breathed a sigh of relief, and Saix stared angrily. "If you're not going to say anything important, then get the fuck out!" Seven had snarled at me again, he was irritable today.

"I need to see number one, it's urgent." I stared directly into the center of the "X" on his forehead. He scowled for another second before determining me to be serious.

"He's in his office with Xigbar." Saix answered. "_He_ sent me here after _you_ showed up last time, and _I_ am confined here until _he_ feels _I_ have redeemed _my_self." He answered slowly, emphasizing his pronouns.

"So you're telling me, that you can't come out, because 'daddy' grounded you?" I laughed at him to his face, but shuddered when the door slammed. I had remembered hearing Saix use the term "Daddy" before and now knew why, and to whom the endearment belonged. I shuddered again as I walked away from his room.

I walked up to Xemnas's door, and knocked. I waited until the superior, bade me to enter. Xigbar was long gone, and I could speak freely to him. "Superior, I have information from number twelve, about number eleven's recent activities." I spoke after he waved me to be seated.

"Yes, continue. I'm listening." He locked his fingers, and stared intently at me.

"Well, she says Marluxia is planning a mutiny, and that she only informed me, because she thinks you are better suited to lead us." I was paraphrasing, The Superior hates curse words.

"Why do you think number two wanted to speak with me? He is loyal to me as well, loyalty reaps rewards number six, keep me informed of this situation with number five will you." He waved his hand to the door. As I closed the door, I eyed the superior, as he began focusing on a stack of paperwork.

I considered my final options, and there was only two left to speak with about the absence of number five. Xigbar and Xaldin, I didn't want to speak with either. I decided to get Xaldin out of the way, besides whatever was irritating him would most likely be out of the way. I opened a portal to the door outside his room. I would not dare to directly enter another member's room without permission. Unless I knew I would not get caught.

I sighed before knocking on his door. He slowly opened it, looking around as he ushered me in quickly. "I can't find number five, and I needed him on today's mission. I was being followed by something in the castle, and . . ." He pointed to the corner of his room, and indicated a Dusk. "These are everywhere."

Xaldin was in a bad way, I had to figure out how much of his memory had been tampered. "Xaldin, do you know what a heartless is?" I asked. I waited for a response, he should know this. He was with us in that basement in radiant garden when we began to study them. "They are beings born in darkness, some are directly from a person's darkness, those are purebloods. The other kind are Emblems, and when slain with a key blade the hearts within form kingdom hearts." He was dead on so far, and I had no indication why he had lost it when he had seen the Dusk.

"So why don't you recognize an ordinary dusk." I swept my hand towards the Nobody. "Do you know what a Nobody is? What you are?"

He nodded his understanding. "I know what a Nobody is Zexion. Why don't you think I know that? Do you think me a fool?" I know the saboteur is on to me, they were playing me into his hands.

"I know you're not a fool Xaldin. I know you probably won't believe my words, but Number five is dead," Xaldin's face moved to an expression of shock. I continued on. "And Namine is tampering with the memories of the other members. I have been investigating the murder and attempting to determine if Namine is acting of her own accord. I have several illusions haunting these walls in common areas aimed to set off only if Namine approaches. They will make her believe she is achieving her goals."

"That's quite a story, Six." Number three crossed his arms, and the stone wall resumed its position. "I however, have been unable to find Lexaeus anywhere. I find your story plausible."

"I'm glad I have your approval. Will you assist me in finding out the truth? There is only one member left to discuss it with, Xigbar. I only have a few suspects Marluxia, Roxas, and Namine. Larxene agreed to keep tabs on Marluxia, since he has asked her to join his 'mutiny'. You and Xigbar get along easier than he and I. Will you come with me when I go to speak with him?"

Xaldin's voice was as soothing as the sea on a long voyage, when does not chance upon any storms. When I was young I looked up to him, he was like a big brother to me, when we became Nobodies he and I drifted apart. "For old time's sake then?" Xaldin had said. The two of us walked together, to Xigbar's adjacent chamber. Xaldin knocked on the door.

It did not open, and there was no one in the room. I could smell it; the room had been empty for some time. "He's not here, let's keep looking."

"Well, well, look whose come looking for my help. You just stood there like an idiot when I needed your help, so forget it Number Six. Xemnas filled me in; you are unraveling the mystery of Lexaeus's death. Not interested. I've got better things to do, but let me know who it is though ok. I want a piece of the traitor too. Bye-bye now." Xigbar had come in from behind us, and had disappeared just as silently as he appeared.

I now had my list of suspects, Marluxia, Roxas and Namine. It was time to start tailing them to find some info. I needed someone close to Roxas to be my informant. I needed Axel on my side, and I needed him to remember the murder. I hope Namine hasn't gotten to him. I opened a portal to Axel's Chief chill spot. I was standing on the roof of the Clock Tower, facing the sunset. "Hey Zex, It's not very often I see you anywhere outside of the library. What are you here for?" He eyed me for a second. Then patted the wall next to him, I sat down.

"You miss Roxas, don't you? I mean all he can think about now is Namine, right?" Axel's eyes lifted up, and he needed to say no words. "He's still your friend Axel, I think he was victimized by Namine's tampering, however I'm not convinced of his innocence. She may have altered his memory to protect him. I just need you to prove his innocence, and to do that you need to an eye on him." He nodded, and I got up opened a portal. I returned to the castle with a plan, but I needed to speak with Larxene first.


	7. The Storms Call

**A note from the Author:**** Ok Guys, here's the fact of the matter. I wanted this chapter to have a deep romantic conversation between Larxene and Zexion, However I went another way. In a predictable male pattern I have taken a romantic situation, and made it entirely physical. This chapter contains a Lemon, which is why this chapter took so long to write. If you don't like Lemons skip that part. This is my first time writing a Lemon, so if you read it, and it's horrible then don't leave any flames/ retarded comments. It will be deleted. . . You have been warned.**

I was feeling tired. I had not slept since I discovered of 5's death. I headed to my room for some rest. I opened a portal to my room, and lay down to sleep for a while. When I woke up, I found Larxene sitting at my desk. She came in to see me, but had decided to let me sleep. She waited in my room for me to wake up, because she had important information.

"Hey Zex, I got some dirt on Marluxia." She carried her trademark wicked grin. "He found out Xigbar is on the Superior's side, and is feeding him false information. He wants to start his mutiny out on castle oblivion, but he told Xigbar that he's moving tomorrow to make the superior look foolish. He was relying heavily upon Lexaeus's help, so that rules him out as our suspect." Her disappointment was clearly visible. She sucked in a swift, elegant breath before she continued. "He's also been attempting to gain more support from the others, with very little luck. He wants your help, but knows that you're busy with the investigation."

"I wouldn't help that arrogant bastard, even if I wasn't busy." I pointed out, "He's too full of himself to do anything important anyway. If he did succeed with a mutiny, then he would be mutinied upon for his incompetence. He's simply too blind to see it for himself."

Larxene cackled wildly "You're more evil than you seem, Zexy." She smiled widely as she eyed my naked chest. I was standing in defiance, but had forgotten about modesty. "But it is true, Marluxia is too proud to admit his faults. He's like a peacock that has no feathers. It's pathetic really, he is such a loser." She placed her right hand over her mouth, and made a light chuckle.

"Why were you watching me sleep Larxene?" I made my inquiry as she moved to leave the room.

"I had to tell you about my information, and I didn't want to disturb your sleeping." She faked a yawn, and continued. "If I left the room I risked having my memory wiped." She placed a hand behind her back to the doorknob pretending to leave, and then she crossed her fingers.

"Larxene, I know a liar when I see one, and you're not good at it. Your inner cynic exposes you all too well. Tell me the truth." My eyes pierced into her very core. She could no longer hide from me.

"I watched you sleep because you looked so calm. I could not help but wonder if I look like that when I sleep. I know I act like a bitch, but that's not really me. It's a cover to protect me that I created when I was a somebody, it just carried over." Her explanation had more depth than I thought Larxene was capable of.

"I always knew there was more to you than that icy exterior, and don't worry. I won't tell anyone, I promise." I had spoken the magic words. I could feel Larxene's kiss searing my lips before I could move to avoid it. Small jolts of electricity ran through me as her fingers fumbled nimbly across my body. I yelped when she ran her fingers over my exposed chest.

She smiled grimly when she heard that sound. It was confirmation of a good spot to exploit, and she sent another jolt into the sensitive location. My body writhed with pleasure and pain. Her face was twisted with a sick sense of fun. The expression worn on her face told me I was not going to get much done today. She tackled me onto the bed, and sat on my chest pinning me down.

"You're not getting away Zexy!" She whispered the final words into my ear as she blew on my cheek. Her hot breath motivated my lowest appendage to rise. She leaned in closer to me, and began licking on my earlobe. She nibbled it gently after taking it into her mouth. Then she breathed on my ear. She removed the glove from her right hand, and rubbed my face. I let out a sigh as her skin made contact with mine. It sent shivers of little jolts throughout my body.

"What if I don't want to get away?" I whispered the words into the air. They drifted around the room, and gently curled in Larxene's ear for a nap. When they had reached her she attempted to hide her surprise, but not her eagerness to proceed. She bit her lip for a second, and then threw caution to the wind. Her lips were hungry for mine, and needed a meal. Her fervent, passionate kisses made me want her more, and I pressed into her just as she was pressing into me.

She pulled away for a breath, and I moaned for more of her attention. When her lips returned they betrayed me, but in a way I liked. She bit my lower lip, and she scraped her long fingernails down my chest. I was wearing a pair of boxers that were not really doing their job since the button was undone. It was at this point she finally noticed that I was erected. She moved closer to my ear to whisper. "You're a bad little boy Zexy." She whispered passionately into my ear. "It's time to punish you." As she spoke she opened her coat. The first thing I noticed were her bare breasts jumping with each of her breaths. The second thing I noticed was that in the inside pocket of her coat was a whip that she kept for just such an occasion, even though this moment in time is the only such occasion of her ever needing the whip.

She pulled it out and began lashing me with it lightly at first, getting progressively more rough as time moved on. Finally she stopped when I began to bleed, and then threw her coat to the floor. She stood completely naked in front of me, and she curled her finger slowly toward herself beckoning me to her thin, creamy form. I did as I was bade, and rose from the bed moving close to her. She threw me to the floor, when I landed my head thumped on the hard floor, but I did not care.

She joined me on the floor, and then made me sit up. She stared into my eyes then took my hands, and made me touch her breasts. "Don't be afraid to be curious. Now hit me." She said. I raised my hand, and slapped her across the face. "Harder!" She said excited to feel the sting on her face. I did as she bade me, and hit her again with a little more strength. She made an excited shriek.

She scratched me again, and I could feel her nails break through the skin. Hot blood trickled down my chest. She cooed when she noticed my open wounds, and licked away the blood. I caressed her body with my hands, and squeezed her to me tightly with my arms around her waist. She bent down to my face, and nibbled on my chin before she moved on to the finale. She got onto her hands and knees, and then she removed my boxers.

She began to play with my lengthened shaft with one hand and tickling the hair of that region with the other. Then she did something I should have expected, she bit me on my inner thigh. When she did it sent chills running through my body.

"I'm done playing." She said. She went for the final touches, and in typical Larxene fashion, she took complete control. She bounced on me, and when she noticed I wasn't moving much she made me stand up and hold her. She wrapped her arms around my neck digging her chin into my shoulder. She was making me work for it, and I was enjoying every second.

Like I said earlier, I would not get much accomplished today. I knew that the second I woke up with Larxene watching me. It was not long before the two of us were sprawled out from exhaustion, and sleep took me again. Larxene and I lay there for what felt like a blissfully short time.


	8. Harvest of Truth

I woke up with Larxene lying next to me, and she was still sleeping. I got out of the bed, and dressed myself into a clean coat. I left a note for her taped on the mirror. It said that I had woken up, and was going to work on the case. I updated the checklist of my suspects, and handed them over to the superior. He nodded as he read the short list of my suspects, and even made it even shorter. Number I spoke matter of factly after observing my notes "Number Six, the only ones I would concern myself with are Number Eleven, and the memory witch. All of the others are innocent." The superior pointed a finger from each hand in the general directions of the only two places in the castle that were not grey. The first was Marluxia's garden, and the second was Namine's purely white room.

"It will be done Superior." I said bowing to him, and left the room in a path of darkness. A puff of purple smoke whiffed in the air where I was standing.

Namine's powers had a strong weakness. She could only work her powers in an entirely white room. The Illusions that I had set up were all on the route to her room. I had seen her in the halls spying, and that means she would not be able to get back to her room, basically leaving her powerless. Unless she had a way to circumnavigate all of my traps and get into her room; then all of the members I had spoken to will keep their memories as they are.

For the moment I had no worries. I reappeared in Marluxia's garden with my head higher than it had ever been. I was more prideful of my actions than Marluxia is proud of himself, and that is saying something. Saix was speaking with Marluxia, and the floral warrior was acting disinterested in VII's words. I approached and Saix immediately silenced himself. He was more than likely speaking about me behind my back. I was used to it by now, because VII hates me.

"Hello Six." Saix spoke coldly, and gave me a pointless smile. "We were just talking about you. Weren't we XI?" Marluxia grunted simply without a word.

"I have much work to do, Seven. The Superior has ordered me to interrogate number XI about the events as of late. If you have nothing important to say then I suggest you leave." I spoke matter of factly, and Saix was not expecting it. He left in a hurry without even bothering to reply or say goodbye.

"What do you want to know? Don't waste my time with aggravating witty banter. Just cut to the chase." XI was knelt down over his bed of magnolias, and tulips. Tending to their every need, and listening intently to their dreams. Marluxia's most wonderful ability was that he could communicate with the flowers, but this made his personality more effeminate.

I scoffed at his snide remark. "Don't worry. I only do a battle of wits with those who are aptly armed. I need to know how you knew about the murder and why you raised a near mutiny against the superior by taking advantage of the lost memories of your fellow members."

Marluxia stood, turning about as he faced me. "Zexion, I would be very careful about what I suggest about my actions if I were you. I saw the superior in the vicinity of the activity, and I genuinely suspected him. I think that Xemnas is not worthy of control of the Organization, but I would not cause an uprising by taking advantage of the other's lack of memory. That would make me just as untrustworthy as Number VIII. Furthermore, I knew about the murder because I was going to check up on Namine, and saw The Superior and his lapdog walking away from that general location. After seeing them I entered Namine's chamber, and she was crying." Marluxia let out a chuckle. "She acted as if his death actually caused her to feel anything. I can see and hear the boundaries of your traps, Are you slipping?" He inquired of a lack of my prowess following the mockery of a child. What a charming man. . . NOT!

"So you're saying that you're not guilty, and that the attack on the superior was warranted by a suspicion that he was the murderer." I checked Marluxia off of my list. If anyone could fool me, then that would make them an expert liar and the worst possible person that I could imagine. "Thank you for being honest Flower Girl." I spat at him.

"How do you know I was being honest Bookworm? I could be lying to you." He returned.

"You have your powers, and I have mine. I'll leave you to your tender blossoms, you blooming idiot." I said opening a portal and moving to Namine's room before Number XI had ample time to mount a response.

"Fucking child." Marluxia cursed under his breath. I had bested him again.

I entered Namine's Room, avoiding my traps in the pathways, to check on her. There she sat on the bed. "I know why you're here, and I can't tell you anything." Namine's fragile pale frame moved slowly on the bed. Her eyes were red from too many tears, and she looked as if she were haunted by the knowledge that a large daunting demon was poised above her ready to strike if she said one cross syllable.

Her eyes seemed to ask why she was a part of this. "You're in a lot of trouble if you don't tell me. The Superior might have you killed," Namine's eyes widened, and she gasped. "I know you don't want that. What can you tell me about the murder?" I asked as kindly as I could muster.

"It wasn't me. I know who did it, but I can't say, not even a hint. I can tell you that and no more. I wish I could say more but-" Namine was cut off by a nearby scream.

I looked out the door with curiosity. Only two people in the Organization were unaware that I placed a trap there. Roxas had gone missing just before I announced the traps to the Superior with the list of Innocent names. The only other person that was a suspect at the time that was yet unaware of my traps was. . . "LARXENE!" I shouted at the door, but it was too late. She was trapped in an illusion that produced guilt even in the unfeeling, unthinking heartless.


	9. Arlene

Larxene had woken up to find him gone. She read the note taped to the mirror, and found that he was already working at the truth again. It was getting annoying trying to keep throwing him off of her trail. He would know the truth soon if she did not cut him off first. She had to hurry to the girl's ivory chamber. She hurried to dress herself and flew out of the door forgetting about dark pathways, and using her feet.

Having fleet feet she made it to the room in record time, but was already too late. She could hear him inside. If he already knew the truth that little bitch would be dead in a heartbeat if she had one to do so of course. Without another word, Larxene summoned her kunai, and charged the door. She was pulled into a bubble just outside of the door, and screamed. The trap had taken her by surprise. She heard him scream her name, a mix of confusion and realization.

The castle vanished and was replaced by something from long ago. Something fuzzy. A smiling woman with black hair stood before her with her arms crossed. Her smile faded as she spoke. "You were never like this until the Heartless took him. That's when you changed. They took your heart long before you became what you are now." The mystery woman accused Larxene.

Larxene was pissed. "Who the fuck do you think you are, my mother?" She shouted to the mysterious apparition. "You have no right to talk about HIM! You didn't even KNOW him!"

The apparition became clearer as her memory became less cloudy. "I have every right to talk about him. After all, I was the one that lost him, not you." The features cleared, and Larxene was staring at her reflection, but with eyes that did not have the jolt of thunder that hers contained. The hair was black, but looked exactly the same as hers, and her face was less pale. "My name is Arlene, and what right do you have to pretend to be me?" She asked solemnly.

"You're nothing but a mirage! You aren't real! You don't exist!" Larxene shouted at her reflection.

The reflection stared calmly until Larxene was finished shouting. "You're right. I am dead and therefore am nothing more than a mirage, and therefore not real. Yes, I don't exist, but neither do you and you have as much right to exist as I do. You should have died along with me, however you were left behind. In my last moments, there was nothing more that I wanted than for every Heartless that ever existed to fall by my hand. That will is what breathed life into you. You're nothing but my revenge personified." It spoke plainly as if addressing the wall, or a checklist of things that needed to be done that day. "Your purpose became corrupted when you joined that pitiful excuse for an Organization. Did you even love him at all?"

Larxene was now on the verge of tears, but she fought them back. More anger swept in replacing the tears. "HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF THAT! I LOVED HIM MORE THAN MY OWN LIFE. I tried to kill the heartless, but my powers were useless against them! When I destroyed one, another would appear in its place! That's when I met Xemnas. He explained that only the one that held the key would be able to remove them all, and within Kingdom Hearts we could be together again."

Arlene nodded before vanishing into fog. "Very well, you've made your case."

It appeared there was a line, because another figure walked out of the fog. This one was less fuzzy. The figure was a hulking mass, and had a lick of flame burning on his head. It was Lexaeus. "What did I do?" He asked keeping his words to a minimum.

Larxene bit her lip. "I had no choice."

The frame shook his head. "There's always a choice."

"You're right, but I had to do something. The Superior was not going to grant us any power from kingdom hearts, and I needed it to find my true love. The one that I died trying to avenge." Larxene tried to rationalize.

Number IV Crossed his arms, letting out a harrumph. "Excuses."

Larxene was on the verge of tears again. "I'm sorry!"

"Not good enough. I'm still gone." Four's voice pierced her with every word.

The other figures in the back became impatient. Another stepped forward to air his grievances and another. One voice was louder than all the other's. Mine. Apparently she was genuinely guilty about using me. The entire voice of the Organization called to her wailing, within the bubble, within her own mind. My voice was the only one she heard. "I'm Sorry Zexion!" she shouted.

I was standing outside the bubble. I could hear her words as clear as day, but she could not hear me from without. "I wish I could forgive you, but I can't." I said to the bubble.

Within the bubble the turmoil rose, and Larxene was beginning to show it. I could hear her crying when she answered to the bubble. "I was trying to keep you off of the trail, but I didn't plan on you being so. . . unlike you. You took me by surprise, and I got lost in it. You made me feel whole again, and I wish you would forgive me." There was another long pause before she spoke up again. "I did that because I wanted to, not for any other reason, and you don't need to be so rude. I understand it was wrong, but I need you to forgive me!" Her tears were excruciating to hear as if they were the tears of a thousand years worth of a thousand people's tears.

"Why don't you stop IT!" Namine shouted covering her ears. It jolted me awake, and the shock was gone. I couldn't bear to hear another word, and I know Larxene couldn't bear it in the trap much longer. I had to go to Xemnas now, or she would lose her life force. I opened a portal to the Superior's quarters, and found Saix soothing him again. . . I could really use that blindfold about now Riku.

I turned around before shouting "Master Xemnas! Larxene is the Killer, and I have her trapped! Follow me." I walked back through the portal, and heard the footsteps of the pair behind me. I shuddered as I had the sudden urge to ask Axel to burn out my eyes. I appeared on the spot with Xemnas and Saix shortly behind. I popped the bubble just as hysteria was beginning to take hold of Larxene inside. Another moment longer and she would have been dead. She lay on the floor curled into a ball.

"What did you do to her?" asked Saix.

I grinned. I finally knew something this jackass didn't. "I laid traps around this area. They are what I call "Guilty Conscience Bubbles" They cause guilt to any who enter them, even Heartless have quivered within this shell. I deduced properly that anyone to enter this particular trap would be the guilty party, and before you ask I heard everything. These bubbles are designed to keep the trapped from hearing external activity so the effect is not lost, but. . ."

"Anyone on the outside can hear the subject. Brilliant work Number Six!" Xemnas beamed. Saix scowled.

I addressed the Superior. "You'll need to question her as soon as she wakes up. Her normality will set in faster than you think. You'll need to find out her motive, and see if she was provoked into it. Anyone I've tested could not lie for ten minutes, but for her I would suggest no more than five minutes of honesty. She's a very good liar. With your permission, I'm going to take some R&R out at Radiant Garden." Xemnas nodded.

I opened a portal to my first home and looked around at the disaster it had become. I sat in my old room, and remembered what it had once been. I was so young when I became a Nobody that even the memories that I was looking at were fuzzy.

"If you try too hard to remember, then your memory might lie to you." A voice said behind me.

"What do you want Flower-Child?" I asked without turning to look at him.

"I want to congratulate you for finding the real killer. Good work." Marluxia was gone before I turned to look at him. I had the thought that he was being sarcastic if he were capable of it. I shrugged, and walked around the remnants of the castle basement. Swimming in nostalgia.


	10. Betrayal

"That's enough memories for now." I commanded myself, opening a portal back to the castle. "She should be waking up soon, and then we'll know what's going on for sure." I said to myself again. I went to the castle dungeon, and found Number Three on duty. "Hello Xaldin. Is Larxene here?"

Xaldin nodded. "Cell seven. Saix is watching her closely." I nodded and moved to the designated cell, and saw Saix there as Xaldin told me.

"What's the progress? She should be waking soon." I said.

"Zexion, be quiet. You'll wake her. The Superior is out, and won't be able to interrogate her until he returns." Saix ordered.

"No offense your highness, but she will wake up when the effect begins to wear off, regardless of the noise level. I should know, this was my trap, after all. Where is the Superior anyway?" I asked him with a stinging tone.

"He's behind you." Xemnas spoke grabbing my shoulder.

"Zexion. I'm sorry." Larxene mumbled in her sleep.

Saix raised an eyebrow. "She's been saying that the entire time. What would she have done to you?" His inquisition was logical, but no less annoying.

"He doesn't have to tell you that." Xemnas' hoarse voice whispered in VII's ear.

A quick gasp and a jolt later Larxene was awake, and the interrogation was about to begin. I backed away from view, and listened intently.

"Where's Zexion. I felt him here." She asked.

"He's nearby." Saix offered.

"We have questions about your actions." Xemnas started.

"I will only speak to Zexion. You may listen, but I want to see him." She said.

"She's telling the truth." I paused to enter her view. "She has no choice." I finished.

"What was that place?" She asked.

I grunted. "Fair enough. It was an illusion trap meant to catch the killer, or Namine if she tried to leave. It induces guilt in even the heartless. I didn't mean for you to be caught, but I didn't know you were the killer." Finishing my statement I crossed my arms. "Why did you do it anyway?" My inquisition began.

She sobbed out a response. "I did it because I knew the Superior would not share Kingdom Hearts with us once he got the power."

"Who told you this?" Xemnas inquired.

"Marluxia told me that you were selfish, mad with power, and that you would stop at nothing to kill us all. He then laid the plan for the chain of recent events that have occurred." Larxene answered.

"Don't lie to them." Marluxia came out from the shadows. "It's pitiful." Marluxia just made an error. My suspicions were now fully realized.

"She can't lie right now. It's not within her capabilities." I said to XI "You made a grave mistake coming here. You sealed your fate. To prove my point, Larxene tell me I'm a banana." The words formed and "You're a banana" escaped her mouth, but she jolted with pain when the lie escaped. "If she had lied I would have know it. It's time to pay for your mistakes." I said to him.

"I knew it was you!" Roxas shouted appearing from nowhere looking like he had spent a week in the sun. He drew his keyblade. Xemnas and Saix took flank on Marluxia drawing their weapons. The four began fighting, and Marluxia was holding his own against his three fellow Nobodies quite well. I tuned my eyes to Larxene when I felt her fingers grasp for my hand.

"I'm sorry Zexion. I didn't mean to hurt you." She whispered to me while the fight took place in the background. "If I could change anything, then I would not have used you. I also would have been with you sooner." She took my hand. "Did you know that a heart can break after it's been removed? I didn't."

I nodded with tears forming in my cheeks. "Neither did I, but here we are. You know the penalty for betrayal of the Organization is death. The murder of a fellow member falls deep within that category. I'm afraid that once they're done with him, you're next. You pointed out the one behind the plot, and that helps, but that doesn't change things. You still killed him, and for that you will need to be taken care of." Saix will make sure of that. I thought to myself.

"Zex." Larxene bit her lip. "I. . ." She took a deep breath. "I want you to do it. I want you to kill me."

I looked into her eyes. She was completely serious. "Are you sure?" I asked. She nodded. I paused to collect my thoughts. "Are there any last words you would like to say before I. . . Do this?"

Larxene's eyes got the bright jolt that I had come to admire, and I saw for the first time that she felt alive again. "The day he died there was no reason to go on. I got a new reason to live in you. I know I'm not supposed to be capable, but I think I love you." She said as her eyes scanned me one last time. She pulled my hand to her, and I followed. Her face pulled as close to the bars as she could get them. "I want a kiss goodbye." She whispered, and I obliged her. I felt the sting of her lips against mine, and knew that she was giving me her final goodbye. I sunk into her lips, and became lost in the jolt of their touch.

She parted the kiss and looked up in shock. Marluxia was in his final form, and the other three were unconscious. I had missed the entire battle! Now what could I do? Marluxia's voice boomed in the room. "The both of you will die today for what you have done to my plans. Who to kill first, Larxene who chose an inferior sample for pollination? Or should I kill you, who stole a precious bloom from my garden?"

"I was never yours you fool! I belong to me, and Nobody else!" Larxene shouted.

"That sounds familiar. Where have I heard that before?" Axel spoke up entering the room with the remainder of the Organization. "Oh that's right." He said snapping his fingers to emphasize himself. "Little buddy said that once." He said pointing to the unconscious Roxas. "We were beginning to wonder what was going on down here, but now I see that we have a traitor."

"There's no need for Violence." I said to them.

Marluxia powered down, "Thank you for sparing me. Now we can have a real leader." He said.

"I'm not sparing you, and we have a real leader. He's lying in front of you, and his name is Xemnas, X-E-M-N-A-S, Got it memorized." I said.

"Hey! That's my line you thief!" Axel shouted.

"Then I have no choice, but to kill you." Marluxia said.

"There's always a choice. I learned that the hard way." Larxene said from her end of the bars.

"And you've made yours." I said summoning one of my guilt causing trap bubbles around Marluxia's feet. The bubble began pulling him in, and The Graceful Assassin no longer seemed so graceful. He struggled to free himself from the bubbles grip, but to no avail.

"What have you done to me?" Marluxia asked.

"You will suffer the fate you nearly gave her. You will die of your own guilt, and Nobody will mourn you." I said as he lost the fight the bubble gaining more strength over him.

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-!" Marluxia was cut off by the bubble pulling him in.

A few short moments later the three unconscious Nobodies woke to hear the screams emitting from the bubble. "What happened to him?" Roxas asked.

"It's VI's guilt trap. The one that Twelve suffered from." Xemnas answered Roxas's question. The Organization watched the bubble until the screams began to fade. "Speaking of Twelve, what is to be her fate? She betrayed us, but by the Machinations of another. What do you say?" Xemnas asked the Organization.

There was a mixed bag of answers, and things seemed out of hand, until I suggested a show of hands to decide the issue. Majority would decide her fate. There were nods all around, and Saix scowled at me again. Is that his hobby?

The vote was cast, and it was decided that she was to be put to death. I kept my end of the bargain, and asked the other members to leave the room so that I could do the deed. "I want to go with you." I said to Larxene. "If I was to be here alone. . . I just don't think I can do it. Without you there's no reason." I finished.

"As much as I love the idea of us being together when we go. I have to tell you to stay here. You've got a lot to experience." She told me with sincerity in her eyes.

I felt her energy shift, and she was trying to push me out of the room. "No!" I shouted. "You can't leave me now! I need you."

"If you won't do it I have to." Larxene looked into my eyes one last time. "Good-bye Zexy, It's been some week." Her body was torn to pieces by the same bolts that, not long ago, caressed my lips. I watched her pieces fade to black, and disappear. I fell to my knees, and heard the door open.

"How could you do this to me! I need you!" I sobbed to the air that she had occupied a moment ago. "I love you."

Axel put a hand on my shoulder. "I heard everything, and I agree with her. You need to stay here with us."

"No one would miss me." I said to Axel.

Axel chuckled "Have you people been reading Roxas's lines?" He asked me trying to keep a straight face. "I mean really? It's uncanny." I nodded. I didn't understand him, but I nodded to appease him. "Take as much time as you need to think it over. I won't try to change your mind, but I think you should stay here."

I stayed there for what seemed like days, but only an hour had passed. I rose from the ground, and walked out of cell seven. I walked around the castle for a while before entering Larxene's room. Her things were all gone, but a set of her Kunai were still on the dresser. I picked them up, and they shocked me. I felt alive again, and I knew that the life of a Nobody was a half-life, a cursed life. One that I could bear no longer.

I took her Kunai and aimed them at the metal wall. They ricocheted, and hit their mark, me. I felt the jab of her Kunai in my chest, and felt the blissful jolt of her power welcoming itself into my body. I saw Luxord enter the room as I began to fade. "Tell everyone I said good-bye, and that I regret nothing." This is how my story ends I can feel the black of death engulfing me as I speak. I will be with you again somehow. Larxene, I promise!

**This is the end of Organization XIII Oddity. Thank you all for reading, and for the reviews that were graciously provided. This has been an amazing tale to tell, and I hope you enjoyed reading it. This was my first fanfiction, and the first that I ever completed. Happy writing to all of my readers at , and I wish you all well.**


End file.
